


Precious Memories

by His_Beautiful_Girl, Saoirse_Konstantin, TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Comic Book Page, Daddy! Logan, F/M, Fanart, Story and Art, domestic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear
Summary: Family memories are made up of special moments. We invite you to take a peak at one of those special moments in the Mars Family Household.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 31
Kudos: 67
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	Precious Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collaboration between Saoirse_Konstantin (SK) and His_Beautiful_Girl (HBG). It began with a prompt for a graphic SK wanted to make. HBG suggested Daddy Logan and a folder of possible father and son pics to manipulate was created. Then HBG wandered through the folder and messaged SK all a flutter with "You NEED to do THIS one." So special thanks to HBG for spawning this project. So SK made the photo manipulation and then HBG asked if SK minded if she wrote a one-shot to go with it. As if SK would ever mind that. So the graphic is the work of SK and the story was written by HBG and beta-ed by Saoirse.

Loud giggles break through Veronica’s consciousness, reality invades through the dream. Arms stretch high to work out kinks formed in the night. Eyes flutter open and lips curve up when the quiet, low tone of Logan’s voice follows the giggles.

“Remember little man, quietly, so mommy can get some extra sleep this morning.” 

“Okay daddy” KJ whispers back in that loud way that only little boys can.

With a hum, Veronica snuggles deeper into the warm cocoon of blankets; keeping her concentration on what has become a morning ritual between father and son. 

The water turns on and sounds of light splashing drift out from the half-closed bathroom door. “Whoa there buddy, we only need to get our faces wet, not the entire counter.” Veronica can pick up on the amusement and love in Logan’s voice while also giving firm instructions to the child. 

“Okay, what comes next, I seem to have forgotten.” There is no need to see to know that Logan has his head tilted, tapping a finger to lips while pretending to think, making what is supposed to be a most serious face.

“The shaving cream, Daddy! The shaving cream!” The excitement in Keith Junior’s voice is palpable because the shaving cream is the little boy’s favorite part; so much so, that Logan has to keep it up on the highest shelf when not using it. If not, there will be a repeat episode of the bathroom being covered in the foamy white cream, along with a little boy. An experience neither parent has any desire to clean up again.

“Oh yeah, that’s right!” Giggles drift out into the bedroom again and Veronica recognizes the tone as one the little boy uses while in wiggles to get away from Logan’s tickling fingers. 

Logan was overjoyed with the discovery that she was pregnant; however, that joy had sometimes turned to terror with the news she was carrying a boy. Not because there was regret for the pregnancy; no, that was never an issue. It was the thought that Aaron’s DNA would turn him into a monster. Terror coursed through his blood that there was a chance of hurting his own child, especially if it was a boy. Fears on this were brought about because of how Aaron had abused Logan and yet doted on Trina. Veronica knew when the pregnancy had been confirmed he had been hoping for a girl for this very reason. 

Communication skills were now a thing of mastery between them, thankfully, so the two talked about these fears. Veronica never once considered that Logan could ever be anything like Aaron. In the deepest part of her soul there was the knowledge that he wasn’t anything like that bastard except for a few outward genetic features. Many nights had been spent holding the man she loved and allowing the fears to be spoken of and purged; letting the tears come when panic was too overwhelming while she rubbed his back and whispered of their love and her resolute belief in him. Logan had begged Veronica to promise that if there was ever a hand raised to either herself or the child that she would leave and never look back. To swear, to do everything in her power to run and stay hidden. Veronica made this promise, confident it would never be needed or fulfilled. But also with the recognition that the oath needed to be given, so Logan could be of peace of mind.

Veronica’s favorite memory of her husband was the moment he held KJ for the first time. The labor had been long and difficult and the doctor had nearly performed a C-section because of how petite Veronica was. But, in the end, KJ entered the world the natural way. And Logan was there for every moment of it all: for the hand holding, feeding ice chips, coaching through contractions, wiping a cold cloth to cool heated skin and to whisper words of love and encouragement to keep her going. Neither of them will ever forget the moment of hearing the first cry their son let out while he entered the world. When it was time to finally hold the babe, Logan’s eyes spoke of awe and love. The moment had almost broken Veronica’s heart because it was such a powerful emotional rush of joy. Veronica observed while he kissed the baby’s forehead and little fingers and toes. Listened to whispered promises to never hurt and always love unconditionally; to give KJ the memories with him he wished he could have shared with his own dad had he not been Aaron Echolls. 

Reality breaks through thoughts again when Logan says “Oops, you missed a spot right there.” Followed by more laughter. 

“No Daddy, we don’t shave our nose!”

With a quiet laugh while eavesdropping on this precious father and son morning routine, there is a brief sense of sadness that someday this would end. One day, KJ would get older and these precious moments will become memories. With sadness comes pride, the knowledge that Logan would pass this ritual on and someday in the far future, Keith Junior will do this with his son.

“Okay little man, all set. Do you have your razor?”

“Right here, daddy.”

“Okay, remember start on the cheek and smooth downward strokes”

Veronica pushes back the covers and sits up, swinging her legs around to get off the bed. The camera is sitting on top of the dresser and she silently retrieves it before creeping to the master bathroom. Not wanting to disturb the two but wanting to capture the memories on film. With a gentle push, the door opens more giving a better angle while ‘mom’ starts to snap pictures. The camera is almost silent as it clicks over and over. 

KJ mimics Logan’s actions with the rubber toy razor that Veronica had found as part of a toy shaving kit. To copy anything daddy did was the little boy’s mission in life, but there was a special fascination with watching Logan shave every morning. The excitement that shone in the child’s eyes and the way his body bounced when Veronica had given KJ the kit had made her chest tighten, making it hard to breathe while Keith Junior told them in an excited voice that now he could be a big boy and shave just like daddy. 

Veronica continues to snap pictures and that same tightening compression in her chest returns, a lump sticking in the throat while eyes blink away a few tears. Her baby was growing up and not a baby at all anymore. While he may have Veronica’s looks, KJ was a mini version of daddy in actions, expressions, and demeanor. Logan catches her eye in the mirror and smiles, eyes filled with love. A grin back while proceeding to snap a few more photos while “the men” finish up, rinsing off remaining shaving cream and patting faces dry with a towel. Quietly she retreats, placing the camera back on the dresser. 

“Daddy, can I wear some of your perfume today?”

Veronica bites her bottom lip hard to hold in the giggles that threaten to escape as Logan answers, “Not perfume, cologne, buddy and just a tiny bit.”

“But mommy’s is called perfume?” Confusion colors the little boy’s voice.

“That’s right, mommy wears perfume and daddy wears cologne. But everyone wears or should wear what they want to wear. When you’re older, you can decide what you prefer.” Logan sprays a minute amount onto his fingers and dabs the boy's neck. “I heard some noises in the bedroom, mommy might be awake now and probably waiting for hugs and kisses.”

There is a clatter as the young boy gets down off the footstool, then the slapping of feet against the tile before the door is flung fully open. “Mommy, you’re awake!” 

Veronica catches the little man up when he takes a running leap and holds him tight in a hug. “Good morning sweet pea, how did you sleep? Did you have good dreams?”

KJ moves his head up and down vehemently and then presses his cheek against hers and rubs them together. “I just shaved with Daddy!”

Veronica holds the precious boy a little tighter and moves their cheeks together. “So smooth, excellent job, baby. Did you work up an appetite for breakfast?”

“Yes, can we have pancakes today?”

“Again? That’s the third day this week! Why don’t you get dressed and then watch cartoons until I have them ready.”

Veronica sets the now squirming KJ down, “Okay mommy.” with that, the little boy races out of the room.

A low chuckle turns her attention to Logan coming out of the bathroom in a pair of low slung pajama pants. “Want to inspect how smooth _my_ cheeks are too?”

A smirk curving her lips, Veronica goes to her husband, arms wrapping up around his neck as Logan leans down to kiss her. 

“Mmm… good morning, Bobcat.” Lips brush tenderly against hers again.

“Good morning, Handsome”

Logan rests their foreheads together, gazing into her eyes before whispering. “Thank you for giving me our family, Veronica. Every moment with my son is so precious, every moment spent with you both is a gift.”

Veronica bites her bottom lip, “Well, I’m glad that’s the way you view it because there is some news to tell you.”

Expression shifting, his eyebrows come together and he frowns. “What’s wrong?”

With a smirk, stroking a hand across his back to ease the tension suddenly there. “Nothing is wrong, at least I hope you won’t think it is. So, you know how I’ve been off lately and tired all of the time?”

Logan nods, chocolate brown eyes growing more concerned, “Did you finally go see the doctor?”

“Yes,” Veronica’s lips curve upward and she takes his hand, placing it on her abdomen. “So, we’re about to expand our family by one more.” A quiver runs along her spine and her stomach somersaults while she waits for a response to the news.

Logan’s eyes light up and his large hand cups around her abdomen, “What, you mean- another - a baby?”

Veronica chuckles biting her bottom lip. Before another word is said, she’s lifted off her feet and the world is spinning as deep laughter fills the room. “Veronica! This is incredible!”

“Yes, I think so too,” the words are shaky and come out in a gasp, “but should we maybe be more careful about spinning around the pregnant woman who could throw up on you?”

Logan lets out another deep laugh while setting Veronica gently set on her feet but keeping her in a tight embrace. “Yeah, sorry, didn’t think that one through.”

Veronica is about to respond when a loud crash comes from the living room. With a sigh, while fighting a grin that wants to take over, “Well, let’s go see what _your_ son is up to now.”

_ Fin _


End file.
